


Timeline

by osointricate



Series: Yours, Mine, & Ours 'verse [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: this is a rough timeline of the series, this isn't fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osointricate/pseuds/osointricate
Summary: This isn't a fic.  This is a rough outline for the series Yours, Mine, and Ours.  Spoilers for the series ahead.





	Timeline

Hi!  I've had some people over on tumblr ask me for a timeline of this series to help them out as more fics are written and posted.  I'll be updating this every time I post another fic to the series.  I hope this isn't against the rules of ao3, and if it is, I'll happily take this down and figure something else out.  

There are spoilers for the series in this, AND I still say it's best read by the order it's posted in the series, but this story is written all over the place and the timeline can get confusing without some specific times, I understand.  If anyone's got questions they can comment here and ask or they can message me over at tumblr: (I'm osointricate there too.)  

That being said, I actually have a more detailed timeline than this, and it goes back to 1932 and gets as detailed as hour by hour.  I doubt you'd want that level of crazy, so I simplified it a bit.

 **[Countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410644)** \- 2015

  * Set during the season five finale with the nuclear bomb



**[You Can Do This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736538/chapters/13218889)** \- set in 2015/2016, or season six

  * July - Charlie’s transplant
  * August - Jack’s birthday
  * September - Steve’s first month as a foster father
  * November - Aunt Deb passes away  
**[Long Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950723)**
  * December - trip to New Jersey
  * January - Steve gets cold feet and everything sucks  
[**Father Knows Best**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720924/chapters/36545034) (plus various flashbacks)
  * February
  * **[Three Dates and a Hostage Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203989)**
  * March - Danny and Kono get kidnapped by pirates
  * May - Jack’s adoption  
 **[I Can Do This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562843/chapters/44000209)** \- The first week in May
  * **[Rock You Like The Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742487/chapters/13232431)** \- March and May
  * June & July - Charlie and Grace’s custody hearings and the therapy meetings
  * End of July - Nahele’s adoption



[**30 Day Challenge**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955538/chapters/13688896) 

  * Abandoned challenge, but can be read as complete
  * Many of these short fics turned into longer fics that are now in this series that's why it was abandoned
  * Set at various points all through You Can Do This



**[House Down The Road (From Real Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759725) **

  * Late 90s - July 2016.  Catherine shows up to Nahele’s adoption party



**[Stan Edwards and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598486) **

  * Stan’s POV during You Can Do This



 

I've got... seven or so more fics planned at this point so this timeline will grow. 


End file.
